


Nice To See You Again

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Elizabeth run into each other after a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST REALLY LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH. I have always seen the chemistry between them and I think their little child-like romance is so sweet. I know it isn't that popular of a ship but I love it.

December, 1895- England 

Ciel Phantomhive wandered through London rather aimlessly. He had no real reason to be there but seeing as today was his 20th birthday, Sebastian and the other servants asked him to go to town so they could plan something. 

Ciel wasn’t one for surprises, but he obliged. 

“Well I’ll be. Is that Ciel Phantomhive?” A feminine voice rang through the market. He turned to see a young girl a year or so older than him, running at full steam. She engulfed him in a familiar hug. Ciel blushed. 

“Lizzy!? What are you doing here?” 

“Just came to pick up a few things! What are you doing?” 

“Servants kicked me out so they could plan something for tonight.”

Lizzy’s face brightened when she remembered the date.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIEL!! Wow! 20 is a huge age! Congratulations!”

“Thanks, Lizzy.” They broke apart and he got a good look at her. 

She was wearing a frilly pink gown, like she always wore when they were younger. Her green eyes sparkled. The signature Lizzy smile was plastered to her face. She was beautiful in a more mature way.

“Well, I really should head back, I suppose. Say, would you like to stop by the manor tonight for the party?”

She grinned widely and took his hands in hers.

“I’d love to! I’ve missed you, Ciel. We don’t see each other much anymore as our schedules are always so busy. But I’d really like to spend more time with you,” She told him. 

Then she leaned in and whispered, “I love you, Ciel.”  
“I love you too, Lizzy. And yes we should see each other more often.” 

They looked into each other’s eyes, then looked away blushing. 

“well, goodbye. I will see you tonight, then?”

“Wouldn’t miss it!”


End file.
